wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The silver bracelets: 1, the start of a possible end
what do you ship? Arrow X Heartfinder Icana X Heartfinder Longwing X Starreader none, i hate you for installing the ships other(please say in comments) Prophecy when the queen of mud dies, it brings back the dark to life. the dark will curse all heroes, but 5 will rise from zero. one knows the truth, the rest know a lie. the one with the truth, will help them survive. the bracelets identify, what dragons will save all lives. the 5 will take down the dark once and for all, or all dragonkind will fall... Credits Thank you Sunset for 1Sunset, Pokeball for 2Grima, 3Lyndis, 4Fjorm, Perkut, 5Leo, 6Geb , 7Rinea, and 8Festoon and 9Dogface and Kana and Loptyr Dusky for 10Dusk, Aqua for Aqua and Magnolia, Lacey for Acacia, Puppyluvr for Sunrise and Nightfall, Drawkill Dragon 'for Foresight, '''WaterElementalGirl '''for Dolphin, '''LunaTFoxy '''for Fadedwalker ,'Breathtaker for Breathtaker! Also, thank you WaterElementalGirl and UndertaleTrashowo 'for helping with the grammar! '''OK, NO MORE ASKING FOR MAJOR ROLES!!! ' 'OMG, thank you!!!!!! I can't believe people read this!!!! I'm ' so happy that my fanfic is popular! (this is very convenient because I can now access the fanfic more easily to edit!) Thank you so much!! welcome Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! This year, we have invited four new tribes: the TempestWings, the HiveWings, the SilkWings, and the LeafWings! Please welcome them to JMA! winglets Jade Winglet SkyWing: Heartfinder SeaWing: Lyndis IceWing: Cloudburst NightWing: Starreader MudWing: Arrowhead RainWing: Icana SandWing: Dusk LeafWing: Hackberry SilkWing: Longwing HiveWing: Pura TempestWing: Stormystar Gold Winglet SkyWing: Sunset Seawing: Aqua IceWing: Fjorm NightWing: Foresight MudWing: Geb RainWing: Saki SandWing: Acacia LeafWing: Magnolia SilkWing: Festoon HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A Silver Winglet SkyWing: Perkut SeaWing: Tench IceWing: N/A NightWing: Nightfall MudWing: N/A RainWing: Sunrise SandWing: N/A LeafWing: Pod SilkWing: N/A HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A Copper Winglet: SkyWing: Seliph SeaWing: Dolphin IceWing: N/A NightWing: Leo MudWing: N/A RainWing: Fadedwalker SandWing: N/A LeafWing: Rinea SilkWing: N/A HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A Quartz Winglet: SkyWing: Fyre SeaWing: N/A IceWing: N/A NightWing: Breathtaker MudWing: N/A RainWing: N/A SandWing: N/A LeafWing: N/A SilkWing: N/A HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A Prologue Grima crouched underneath Queen Moorhen's palace window, waiting to attack, knife in talon. No one is going to stop me from killing her. I heard that the MudWings had found a piece of Darkstalker's scroll. That will be useful for bringing him back. '' Grima suddenly took flight and burst through the MudWing queen's window. He quickly thrust the knife at her, feeling the adrenaline rush through him, but the knife missed her heart by a mere half foot, and just grazed the side of her neck. The sickly stench of blood filled the air. Her eyes opened wide with pain. Queen Moorhen was large, and Grima did not want to get in a fight with her if he could help it. "W-who are you?" Moorhen stammered. She was acting surprisingly calm, considering she just had an attempted assassination directed towards her. Or maybe she was just stupid, like all MudWings. "Your murderer," Grima replied casually, then spat venom in her eyes. She howled with pain as the black venom ate up her eyes. For good measure, he then stabbed her with his venomous tail barb, over her heart, and this time his aim was true. She screamed louder, then fell silent and still, dead. The nauseating smell of death that used to make his stomach churn filled the air. He should flee soon, he knew because the smell and sound of her death would send guards running. He saw the scroll piece she was examining. He picked it up and read what it said; ''Erase this spell, however, erase it within a week, not instantly. '' He then took off, clutching the small scrap of scroll soaring as fast as he could, towards the rainforest, to wait for disaster to arrive. About a day later, he saw Jade Mountain Academy and saw the dragonets of destiny talking. "Oh, the moons, Glory, it's so good to see you again!" said the excited, limping MudWing, Clay. ''Wonder what he'll think when she finds out that I killed his queen! "You kept on bothering me about it, Clay, of course, I had to come," the RainWing, Glory, replied, a hint of sarcasm edging in her voice. Oh, wait, I flew past the rainforest! I'm an idiot! Grima turned away, towards the rainforest, the once-dragonet's conversation quickly fading into the distance. Grima landed a couple of hours later in front of the NightWing village and saw a dragonet with silver teardrop scales by her eyes. "Jewelwinner, I can't go to school!" said the dragonet, in a loud voice. "It's too creepy! I have to stop it from happening!" "Come on, Foresight! That was probably just a nightmare. Besides, I need you to prank my brother," wheedled Jewelwinner, who was wearing a silver necklace. "OK, fine," said Foresight, meekly. "But here is the prophecy, just to warn you; When the queen of mud dies, it brings back the dark to life. The dark will curse all heroes, but five will rise from zero. One knows the truth, the rest know a lie. The one with the truth, will help them survive. The bracelets identify five dragons who will save all lives. A dragon of all tribes will fight a dragon of all tribes. The five will take down the dark once and for all, or all dragonkind will fall... Yay, time to kill the heroes! With the help of 'the dark', whatever that is... or who."He '''Part 1: Searching for Silver Chapter 1 Hackberry was at Jade Mountain Academy. The flight had taken almost two weeks because whenever they went past an island, they just HAD to stop. She was glad her aunt, Ilex, came with her, who helped her read the map. "Thank you, Aunt Ilex!" she said, glad that Ilex was her guardian, and that she was making sure she was okay. She then hugged her aunt, bidding her goodbye. Hackberry tried to hug her cousin, Pod, but she nearly got her stomach sliced open by Pod's violent nature. "Hey, Pod, try not to kill me when we just started school!" "But I HAVE to!" Pod replied, overdramatically. "You don't HAVE to. Do you WANT to kill me?! DO YOU!?" Hackberry replied, equally dramatically. The cousins continued arguing as they entered a cave, with a sign above it saying WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY! "Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy," Pod said in a monotone, yet cheery voice, through Hackberry's giggles. "Please buckle your seat belts." "Why would there be seat belts!?" asked Hackberry, still laughing. Seatbelts were a new LeafWing invention, to help keep young dragonets safe as they hurtled around the Hives in carts before they could fly. The girls had to stop laughing because a distraction arrived in the form of an unusually purple NightWing. "Hello! I'm Fatespeaker! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!" said the NightWing, smiling. "What are your names?" "I'm Pod, and this is my cousin, Hackberry!" I guess I'll let her do the talking, for now. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't talk to dragons! I just got here from an isolated island! It's a miracle Pod even knows how to socialize! ''Fatespeaker handed Hackberry and Pod each a welcome scroll. "Hey, which winglet are you in?" Pod asked. "I'm in the Silver Winglet!" "I'm in the Jade Winglet." Hackberry headed towards a cave, and when she entered, she saw a dark purple TempestWing, with dark blue underscales, and a band of scales that was bright pink. She wore a cape that had a zebra-like pattern, and a silver bracelet, just like Hackberry's. "Hello," said the TempestWing. "My name is Stormystar. What's yours?" "H-hello," Hackberry stammered "M-my name is Hackberry." She'd never met another dragon and had to confront them by herself before, except for when an animus NightWing came to the island she lived on and gave her the bracelet she wore. Hackberry remembered it just like it was yesterday. Chapter 2 ''Hackberry was exploring a forest, and she soon discovered a cave. She entered it, wondering what she might find. As she walked throughout the cave, she saw carvings of writing that said, "PLANS TO FIND THE LEADER OF THE SBP" or "ENCHANTMENT IDEAS FOR THE BRACELETS". '' ''The floor was littered with scrolls. "Woah..." Hackberry said, amazed. '' ''"Oh, wait, what?!" Hackberry heard someone say from a short distance, followed by a big gasp. "Hello! You must be the last one!" the dragon says, revealing himself. He had purple underscales and black on top. "I'm prince Leo of the NightWings. You must be the leader! "The leader of what?!" Hackberry said, curiously. "The leader of the dragonets, from the silver bracelet prophecy!" the prince replied and handed her a silver bracelet. "Put this on," he said, and soon, Hackberry put it on, and felt like it could never be pulled off. It stung a bit, and it had a faint glow, and then it faded away. "Th-that was weird..." she stammered. "Wait a minute. How do you exist? Is this just another dream? Am I just dreaming other dragons exist?" Hackberry said. "Yes, and no! This is all real! Alright, now you can summon Pantalan dragons," Leo said. "Now, summon your aunt, get all of your siblings, and tell your parents you're going to jade mountain academy!" "W-what?!?" Hackberry said. "I don't know who you even are!" The NightWing sighed, already sounding tired. "Just listen to the prophecy: When the queen of mud dies, it brings back the dark to life. The dark will curse all heroes, but five will rise from zero. One knows the truth, the rest know a lie. The one with the truth will help them survive, the bracelets identify what dragons will save all lives. A dragon of all tribes will fight a dragon of all tribes. The five will take down the dark once and for all, or all dragonkind will fall... Got it!? You will lead the five!" "Alright," Hackberry replied, determined yet frightened at the last line of the 'prophecy'. '' ''"Now, go to Jade Mountain Academy!" Leo said. Chapter 3 "Hello? Hackberry? EARTH TO HACKBERRY?! ARE YOU THERE?!?" said the TempestWing loudly, trying to get Hackberry's attention. "Wait, what? Oh, sorry. Just a flashback. Oh, look, we have the same bracelet!" hackberry said, realizing she spaced out. She stared down at the silver bracelet on her Stormystar's wrist. "Oh, yeah. Um, so?" Stormystar nervously replied. "The prophecy! You know: When the queen of mud dies, it brings back the dark to life. The dark will curse all heroes, but 5 will rise from zero. One knows the truth, the rest know a lie. The one with the truth will help them survive. The bracelets identify, what dragons will save all lives. A dragon of all tribes will fight a dragon of all tribes. The five will take down the dark once and for all, or all dragonkind will fall... An animus dragon, named Prince Leo of the NightWings, told me that it's real, and I would find you and the rest of the dragonets who have these bracelets!" Hackberry replied. "A PRINCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, that's a lie," Stormystar replied, rolling her eyes. "C' mon, let's go already." Chapter 4 Hackberry followed Stormystar to the history cave, and inside was the rest of her winglet. She sat down at a table, marked with the letters spelling JADE WINGLET on a poster above it, and the first thing she saw was a female IceWing HUGGING a male IceWing. "EW!!!!!!!!!!! Are you dating?! That's gross, leave your public affection to a place other than school!" Hackberry said immediately, without thinking. "WHAT?! NO! We're related!" the male IceWing said. "You should know about who, and who is not in the royal IceWing family, peasant!" "Uh, I'll just...leave..." the female IceWing said, stepping back. "No, Fjorm! That peasant just insulted you! Tell her you're better than her!" " "Cloudburst, no," Fjorm replied, shaking her head, and trotted towards a table, with a poster above it marked GOLD WINGLET. "Ughhh..." Cloudburst growled. "Okay, let's push that aside... by the way, I'm Stormystar! And a fun fact about me, I guess, is that I'm a lesbian! and you have to accept that." "Me too!" a male SilkWing replied. "And I'm Longwing!" "Ugh, gay dragons," said a female hivewing. "I'm Pura, by the way, and a fun fact about me, I guess, is that I fell off a cliff once." Hackberry looked at Pura, narrowing her eyes, and she kind of wanted to slap her for being kinda rude and offensive to Stormystar and Longwing. "I'm Prince Cloudburst, as you should know, and a fun fact about me is that I have a silver bracelet that I can't take off, because it was animus enchanted to me, and it's a bit annoying," said Cloudburst. "By the way, address me as 'Your Majesty.'" "Well, I'm Heartfinder, Heart for short, and a fun fact about me, is that.. hm... that there are some annoying whispering voices in my head, and I honestly dunno why they are there," said a NightWing-SkyWing hybrid. "Okay..?" said a NightWing, staring at Heart suspiciously for some odd reason. "I'm Starreader, and I can see the future! Here is the latest prophecy I know of, but it's probably fake: When the queen of mud dies, it brings back the dark to life. The dark will curse all heroes, but five will rise from zero. One knows the truth, the rest know a lie. The one with the truth will help them survive. The bracelets identify, what dragons will save all lives. A dragon of all tribes will fight a dragon of all tribes The five will take down the dark once and for all, or all dragonkind will fall... Spooky, right? But it's true." Then, the NightWing laughed at it like it was a joke. "Hey, I'm Hackberry, and THAT PROPHECY IS REAL, AND I'M A PART OF IT! AND SO IS STORMYSTAR AND CLOUDBURST! SEE!?" Hackberry lifted up her talon, showing the rest of her winglet her bracelet, and it began glowing, bright as one of the lamps hanging nearby. "WHAT THE-" Hackberry jumped backward, freaked out, landing on a table marked SILVER WINGLET. "Oh, hi, Hackberry. How did you do that with your bracelet? Can I wear it?" her cousin said, who was sitting next to a royal blue SeaWing. Hackberry stared at her winglet and saw an ivory dragonet looking at her with surprise. She finally began talking. "I'm Dusk, and I'm allergic to nuts," the dragonet said slowly as she stared at Hackberry. "And that was cool." Hackberry was shoved away by a NightWing-IceWing hybrid, who said, "Don't you dare belly-flop on Sunrise!" He gestured over to a pink dragonet. "It's okay! I'm actually fine, she didn't land near me," Sunrise said. "Did you see the size of that dragon? She was huge!" said the NightWing-IceWing hybrid dragonet. "You're over exaggerating! She is a regular sized dragonet. I'm Sunrise, by the way! Nice to meet you, uh.." said the pink dragonet, cutting off because she didn't know Hackberry's name. "Uhh... I'm Hackberry!" Hackberry replied. She got up, and walked back towards her table, and met the rest of her winglet; Lyndis, an adopted SeaWing princess, who wanted to be called Lyn. Heart seemed uncomfortable near her and stayed away from her. There was also Icana, who had arachnophobia. The dragonets then parted ways, and Hackberry's bracelet glowed again. With a start, she realized that Starreader had a bracelet, too. Chapter 5 Hackberry was wide awake. She was, for some reason, excited. She only had to find one more dragonet, and a dragon of all tribes, that doesn't want to kill her, or, if she was thinking correctly, maybe the fifth dragonet WAS the dragon of all tribes. She had so many theories, but it was midnight, and she knew she needed rest. but she had to theorize. It was something she did every night. She was always thinking of ways she could meet dragons from her favorite scroll, or about what next turn she should take, in a story she was making. Her head jerked up. She smelled smoke. She stepped out of her cave, and saw a purple SkyWing-SandWing hybrid, talking to a MudWing. At first, she thought that they were a boy. W''ait, am I assuming genders! That's rude of me. She decided to walk up to them and nearly bumped into the SkyWing-SandWing, who had purple scales. "HEY, DONT TOUCH ME! YOU MIGHT BURN YOUR SCALES OFF!" said the purple dragon. “Sorry, I didn‘t know dragons got so frustrated by dragons bumping into them. Well, I did know a little bit, because my cousin tries to kill me whenever I try to hug her.” “No, I meant that I have firescales. I'm Sunset, by the way.” "And I’m Arrowhead. I’m in your winglet, I think. I just couldn't find the right table," said the MudWing. Hackberry looked down at their ankles. Arrowhead had a silver bracelet! “HOLY MOONS! You're in the prophecy!” Hackberry said. “What? A prophecy? I don’t remember that...oh, wait! You mean-“ Arrowhead said, cutting cut off from Hackberry. “Please don't. Everyone keeps on repeating it. It’s getting annoying. I don’t want to hear it again. Did it mention a dragon of all tribes?” Hackberry interrupted. “Yes! Wait a minute... the NightWing said it was fake...” Arrowhead replied. "Ughhh. That's what everyone says! This is true! All of it!" Hackberry replied, frustrated. "Hey, I think we should go back to our caves. I don't even know why I decided to sneak out of my cave in the first place. My clawmate is probably worried about me!" Sunset said and turned to leave. "You're right! Heart is probably worried about me too!" Arrowhead says. Hackberry heard a passionate tone in Arrowhead's voice. D''oes Arrowhead have a crush on Heart? "Well, I guess I have to leave, as well, Stormystar is probably asleep, but if she wakes up, she will freak out." Chapter 6 The next day, school officially started. Hackberry was in history class, and this is all she heard: "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT DARKSTALKER, GHOSTSTAR?!" "Now, now students, today we have to start with the scorching," said the teacher, Ghoststar, Ghost for short. She was a slim, spooky looking dragon. Her appearance was similar to a ghost's. "Ghoststar, can we learn about the Tree Wars? I don't know a lot about it. Did the LeafWings win?" Hackberry asked. "No, they were nearly wiped out by the HiveWings, and then after that, the HiveWings cut down every tree in Pantala," Ghost replied. Hackberry gave her a horrified expression. How could the HiveWings do such a thing?!? ''Hackberry thought with horror. "Is there anything about five silver bracelets back then?" Hackberry asked. "No," Ghost said. "Anyways, on with the lesson!" Then, Ghost began talking about the Scorching for about an hour, and all Hackberry heard was endless blabbing. Hackberry looked around the classroom, and she saw Icana, picking her nose. ''EW, ''Hackberry thought, grossed out. She saw Heart talking to Cloudburst, giggling, looking at a scroll. "Heartfinder! Cloudburst! No talking when the teacher's talking!" Ghoststar said, scolding the two dragonets. "Sorry, Auntie Ghost," Heartfinder said. Cloudburst just scoffed, frustrated. ''Ghoststar is Heartfinder's aunt? Then, an upset looking dragonet entered the room. Wait, no, she looks determined. I need to get better at reading expressions. Wait, no, just... hmmm.. calm and worried. Wait, no, frustrated! Hackberry thought. "Oh, greetings, Aqua. Why are you here?" G "Queen Moorhen... is dead," said the dragonet, who Hackberry guessed was Aqua. Then a LeafWing- Another LeafWing! Yay!- entered. "Err... do you think that it's still ok to be in Pyrrhia? What if the murderer is after us?!" said the LeafWing. "That won't happen, Magnolia. I'm pretty sure," Ghost said. "You are dismissed." Hackberry was freaking out. Why did someone kill Queen Moorhen? How do we know she was murdered?! What role do I have in this?! Who even is Queen Moorhen?! "For students who don't know, Queen Moorhen was the MudWing queen," . THE MOONS! THE PROPHECY!!! "AUGHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Heart screamed. "Arrowhead, take Heart to the medical center, please," "Okay, Ms. Ghoststar," Arrowhead said, and walked out of the room with Heartfinder. "Hackberry, can you go with them?" Ghost said. "Alright, just one question. Why does he have a headache?" Hackberry asked. "He was totally normal, but then he started screaming." Ghost gave Hackberry a look like she knew something she didn't. "He says that he hears whispering in his head sometimes and that the whispers are louder than normal, which startles him," the teacher replied. Hackberry thanked her, and walked out of the room, and caught up with Arrowhead and Heartfinder. Wait a minute... that thought I had earlier! It was loud! HOLY MOONS, HEART IS A MIND READER! '' Heartfinder groaned, and Hackberry heard him mutter to himself, "How could I be a mind reader? I don't have a silver teardrop next to my eyes." Hackberry looked at Heartfinder. "But you are a mind reader!" she said. "No, I'm not. I don't have silver teardrops next to my eyes," he said. "But you're a hybrid! That means that your appearance isn't like most NightWings'. So, maybe it's not there because you're half SkyWing!" Hackberry said. "I even had a loud thought, and you started screaming! You are a mindreader!" Heartfinder then began to glare at Hackberry. ''Oh, wait, I caused his headache, then. The three entered the medical center, and Hackberry saw Arrowhead blushing madly. Arrowhead definitely has a crush on Heart. I think they needs some skyfire. Maybe someone I know has some. ''Heartfinder had a surprised look on his face, blushed a little bit, but then shook his head. He muttered something that sounded like "Go away," so hackberry and arrowhead had left. As Hackberry and Arrowhead were walking back to class, Hackberry saw Arrowhead look back towards the medical center. "You need some skyfire," she said. Arrowhead them gave Hackberry a confused look, and then asked, "Why?" Hackberry then sighed. "It's obvious you have a crush on Heart," she said, teasing Arrowhead. "NO, I DO NOT!" Hackberry then decided that Arrowhead needed to be tricked for her to be sure they had a crush. "I heard that Icana and Heart are dating," Hackberry said. "WAIT, WHAT?! NONONONONO-," "Just kidding! Now, do you know where we can get some skyfire?" Hackberry asked Arrowhead P'art 2: The Possibility of Hope ' Chapter 7 Hackberry was flying with her winglet, and some of the Gold Winglet, and Pod. "Where are we going again?" She was sweating at the hot temperature. "I predict we are going to Possibility and I saw a future where you buy a pink bracelet, with some skyfire on it. I predict you will buy it from what seems to be pug that looks like a demon from the underworld. Very grotesque, I believe." said Starreader. "How dare you? PUGS ARE ADORABLE!" Hackberry said and smacked him with a spear she brought with her. "YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE A PART OF THE PROPHECY!!" she said, still shocked by how he said pugs were ugly. "Ow!" Starreader said. Hackberry was excited, though. Pugs were awesome. ''Pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs pugs... "I think I might know her," Heartfinder said. He had a worried look like he had a secret that would put him in jail for life. "Yeah, the only friend you have," Icana said. "Wha-," Heart said, and then Icana kissed him. "EWWWWWWW," Hackberry said. She hated that she had to stand by and watch that, and she felt bad for Arrowhead. They must be heartbroken. S''he turned to see Arrowhead, with tears welling up in their eyes. "Ugh... why did I have to watch that?" "Hackberry, I agree, that was disgusting!" Lyn said. Hackberry turned her attention back to Heart and Icana. "Heartfinder... I want to be more than just your friend. Be my boyfriend, please." Icana said. Heart gave Icana a hesitant look. "Uh... yes!" Heart said. Yay!!!!" Icana says. She then hugged Heart. They landed in a town where there were so many different tribes! "Yay! I'm home!" Stormystar says. "You live here?!" hackberry asks. "Yes!!! I can't wait to see my family again!!!" Stormystar said. "We don't have time for your family, peasant," Cloudburst said. "I agree, they probably are all gay anyway. Gross," said Pura. "OK, THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!!" Hackberry said. She pulled out her spear and tried to stab her. Pura hissed and fought back with her stinger. "HEY! NO TRYING TO KILL ANYONE!!" Sunset said, with an angry expression on her face. "OK," Hackberry said innocently. Chapter 8 ''Hackberry was still mad at Pura. How dare she be so mean to my friends! She was in a tent that the dragonets had set up, at midnight, with Pod, and decided to talk to her. "Pura is so mean," she said. "I know!! What is wrong with her?" Pod replied. The LeafWing talked and talked until they heard something come from Heartfinder's tent. What's happening in there?'' '' She stepped out of her tent and stood close by Heart's tent. "Stay away from Arrowhead. I heard he likes you." said a female voice that sounded like Icana. "They. Arrowhead is non-binary." Heart corrected her. "I don't care. I just have one question for you. Would you isolate yourself for me?" Icana said. Oh no. Don't do this to him, Icana. Isolation is horrible. I should know. "No! This is just a relationship that just began. We are still dragonets." Heart said. A clattering sound, followed by a muffled yell. There was the sound of blood falling to the floor; the sound of Heart breathing shallowly. "That's a warning, Heartfinder! You are not allowed to break up with me, ever!" Icana said. Is Heart still alive? "Why did I ever say yes to you?" Heart said, in a regretful voice edged with pain. Oh, thank goodness. He's still alive! But not for long, I guess...'' Hackberry was filled with worry.'' "I'm breaking up with you." Heart said. Uh oh. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Icana screamed, and then Hackberry heard another clattering sound, then a whistling sound. The sound of screaming. Hackberry quickly took off, wondering who to get. Aqua, she seems fierce. Maybe she can help. Chapter 9 Hackberry rushed into Aqua's tent and saw Aqua and Magnolia sitting there. "GUYS!" Hackberry yelled. "Hackberry, first; we are female. Second: you don't have to yell; we are right here." Aqua replied. o\On the other side, Magnolia was freaking out. "DID I DO SOMETHING?! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!? DID SOMEONE DIE?!?!" Magnolia screamed. Sshhh...this is too loud for me," Hackberry said. "But someone might be dead, by Icana's hand, and I need you to help me kill her before she can touch anyone else." Hackberry stared into Aqua's eyes, then Magnolia's. They both were hesitant. I can guess what they are thinking. This is a big decision. Icana could kill them. Plus, we're just dragonets; too young to kill. But Heartfinder is in danger. and so is everyone else. We HAVE to do this. I'm sorry. We can't." Aqua said. Magnolia echoed her.'' "WHY? WE ARE IN DANGER!" Hackberry said. "We can't," Aqua repeated. "I think you should ask Arrowhead," Magnolia said. "They have a major crush on him, anyway." Hackberry thought for a moment. "OK, FINE!" Hackberry snapped, and off she went. Chapter 10 Someone screamed. Hackberry tried to help them, but she realized she was screaming. Arrowhead and Heartfinder were bleeding heavily and Icana was holding the knife. Hackberry stared in horror as Icana walked up to her. "St-stop," she stammered. Never," Icana hissed. Hackberry felt a searing pain in her arm. She screamed again as the sickly stench o blood filled the air. She felt something warm on her arm and looked down, her breathing shallow. A deep wound was in her arm. She winced, then gasped. Icana was growing, at an impossible rate, and Hackberry saw Dusk and Lyndis freaking out in the distance. Sunset was screaming her head off. Lyndis swelled even more, and the knife flashed through the air and Sunset, Dusk, and Lyndis were all bleeding. Screams echoed around the land. Spots danced in front of her eyes. Hackberry then heard the prophecy banging in her head, loud as possible. I can't fail. They can't fail. she heard a scream in the distance that stood out from the rest. It was Pod. This must be a dream. but it could mean something... Cold, sharp talons wrapped around her neck as she drifted into unconsciousness. Hackberry blearily opened her eyes and saw her spear on the wall. "How did that get there?" Hackberry asked. She reached towards it. but heard a voice. '' ''"Heh heh heh. you can't escape from here, Hacky..." Hackberry was startled. '' ''"Wh-who are y-you...?" she said. '' ''"My name's Grima. That information is useless, though, because you never get to use it. I enchanted you to be asleep and stuck in this nightmare until you defeat me in your dream, which will never happen. You're in the prophecy, right?" said a large gray dragon of a tribe she couldn't place who came out of the shadows. '' ''"Y-yes. I am in the prophecy, and I will defeat you because since this is a dream, I can control what happens." Hackberry said, getting more and more confident. '' ''"No, you-" Grima said and was then turned into a small banana, which Hackberry ate. "It'll take more than that to beat me in the real world, Hacky..." the banana said. '' ''"I hope it doesn't. and my name is Hackberry, not Hacky." Hackberry said as she finished eating. Chapter 11 Hackberry went out of the tent after a quick breakfast, to see a dragon- wait, no, a pug. WAIT, NO, A DRAGON-PUG. Hackberry immediately ran towards the pug-dragon and hugged her. To Hackberry's immense suprise, this displeased the pug-dragon. "Belly-rubs only. My name is Devilpug," the ball of perfection said sternly. Next to Devilpug was a dragonet who looked like Grima, but more colorful. "Hello, I'm Snowflake! Not the one from way back when, though. There are a lot of dragons named Snowflake!" she said. "I'm Hackberry! Nice to meet you!" She must be in the prophecy... "Want to see something cool I can do?" Snowflake asked. Sure!" Hackberry said. Something weird then happened. Snowflake looked like she was changing shapes, and looked like a blob of color, and then it seemed that she was only one tribe, a RainWing. Then she did it again, whirring around in the same blob of color, but this one was more green. A green LeafWing stood before Hackberry. She did it again and again, a cinnamon MudWing, a pale gold SandWing, a bright red-pink SkyWing, a bright blue SeaWing, a moon-silver IceWing, an ebony-black NightWing, a glimmering dark SilkWing, mainly gray-greens, blues, and purples, but with some neon blue, green, and purple in the mix. Finally, a bright pumpkin-orange HiveWing with black dots on her tail appeared before Hackberry. With each new dragon, Hackberry's excitement grew higher. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?' Hackberry shouted, astonished and bewildered. "It's an animus enchantment on my necklace!" Snowflake replied. "Oh, cool! My bracelet glows when I'm nearby other dragons with my same bracelet! Look, it's glowing! YOU have a bracelet!" Snowflake pointed at Hackberry's wrist. "Also, I can summon Pantalan dragons!" Hackberry was a bit astonished by the excited young dragonet. "That's not all you can do..." said a distant yet close dragon. That sounds like Leo! ''Hackberry turned around to see a purple and black NightWing, wearing an inside-out collar. " Leo! Hi!" Hackberry said. "Your collar is inside out..." "Hello! Anyways, you, Hackberry, your bracelet can teleport you, and other dragons and items. Cloudburst can multiply himself. Arrowhead can create weapons out of thin air. Starreader can see the futures with clarity like Clarsight's powers." said the prince. "What about Stormystar?" Hackberry asked. "I don't want to overuse my powers! If I do, I'll go insane." Leo replied. ''That's rude, but her abilities are enough, I guess. Hackberry tried out her powers to bring the others over, so she could tell them about their abilities. What she didn't expect was that the others would land on top of her. The first to land was Cloudburst, who landed head-first, straight into her head. "OW!" Hackberry yelped. "I'm sorry. peasant," the ice prince said. "but how did that happen?" "We have powers! I can teleport things, including myself!" Hackberry said. Then Stormystar fell from the sky, landing on Hackberry's tail. Both girls roared in pain. "cool! what can I do? I'm guessing, turn into a spark? or animus magic?" said Stormystar, excitedly. "neither. you don't have powers." Hackberry said, and gave Leo a frustrated look, while he was fixing his collar. "sorry. I don't want to lose myself." said the nightwing. "WAIT, YOUR THE DRAGON WHO GAVE US THESE BRACELETS!" Cloudburst and Stormystar said in unison. "Hackberry, your friends with this scoundrel? this ''nightwing ''scoundrel? nightwings are the least trustworthy tribe!" said Cloudburst this lead to Cloudburst being attacked by Leo. Leo fought using strategy, while Cloudburst fought impulsively. Cloudburst tried to claw Leos face, but Leo ducked quickly, and clawed at Cloudbursts talons. "STOP!" yelled Hackberry, and instantly both of them stopped. Hackberry then was crushed by Starwriter and Arrowhead. "OW!" Hackberry said. it felt like she broke her back. "sorry" said Arrowhead and Starwriter in unison. "its okay." Hackberry replied. "hey, whats going on?" says Geb, who is a mudwing from the gold winglet. "oh, about half of my winglet just fell on top of me." Hackberry replies. "but I'll be okay. "actually, after this you'll never be 'ok'" said a dragon, who looked like Snowflake. but colorless. it was... Grima. chapter 12 Hackberry jumped at the sound of Grima's voice. she then saw a sandwing barb nearly reach her face, so she ducked down. she then teleported her spear to where she is, and tried to stab him. "HEY! NO KILLING ANYONE!" yelled Sunset. "KILL HIM! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?!?!" Aqua yelled. she then smacked Grima with her tail, then scraped at his chest. with ease Grima shoved the seawing off of him. he then reached for Arrowhead, who immediately tried to scrape his chest, adding to the wound Aqua made. Grima squeezed Arrowhead, trying to squeeze them to death. Heartfinder and Icana then walked towards the fight, and luckily, Heartfinder had his sword with him. when he saw Arrowhead in danger, he immediately stabed at the weak part of Grima's tail, which all dragons have. "AUGHHH!!!!" Grima screamed and dropped Arrowhead, who Heartfinder catches. he then glared at Grima, with a look on his face as if he just hurt someone he truly loved. Hackberry tried to kill Grima again, but Snowflake pushed he aside. "this is my fight to fight." Snowflake said, and blasted Grima with frost breath. Grima screamed in agony, and tries to spit venom in her eyes, but she dodges, and picked up a pebble on the ground, and whispered to it. "''why is she talking to a pebble? oh! she's an animus!" ''Hackberry thought. Grima tried to stab Snowflake with his tail barb, but she fought back with her barb. thats when the pebble floated upward, and turned into a spear. Snowflake grabbed the spear, and tied to stab Grima, but he dodges. "Arrowhead, leave Heart alone! you don't deserve him!" Icana said. "Grima, I'll help you. I only want three dragons to exist: me, Heart, and you, if you let me join you." "who said I agree to this?!" Heart said, and turned to walk away. but Icana grabbed his tail. "no one. you have to do this. we can grow up, have eggs together, and live along side the most powerful dragon to exist." Icana said. Heart refused again. "you can join me, but don't have eggs." Grima said "ok! hey, Starreader, for your last words, tell me how happy I'll be in the future" Icana said, smiling. "you will be very happy, but there are other futures where you'll be even happier." Starreader said, with a frown on his face. "I don't think this is the best path to foll- AUGHHHHHHHH" Icana pounced onto Starreader, but Longwing pushed her aside, and fought with her bravely. "you won't kill Starreader!" he said. "why is that?" she asked, slyly. "because I lo- he's in he prophecy." Longwing said. "Grima, lets go!" Icana said. she grabbed Heart by the arm, but he resisted. "I'm not going with you." he said. Grima then grabbed Heart by the shoulders, and flew off. Icana followed. "Heartfinder, NOOOOO!!!" Arrowhead screamed. they tried to fly after him, but Heart, Grima, and Icana had already flown out of sight. '''Part Three: Searching For The Lost chapter 13 Hackberry was flying with her winglet searching for Heartfinder. I hope he is safe. She was thinking about where he might be, and if he was alright. But she was most worried about Grima. What is he going to do? S''he glanced at Arrowhead. They were hiding their sadness, but she knew they were heartbroken. She tried to hug them, but she was pushed away. ''Arrowhead must be isolating themselves. "Where are we going?" she curiously asked. "We are going to an egg-shaped island, and I predict that we will be able to see Grima there," Starreader said. "Home! That's Secrets Island, where I live!" Hackberry said, excitedly. I think that it's only a day untill the family reunion day! Wait a minute, Grima is there. OH NO. "OH NO, GRIMA IS GOING TO DESTROY MY HOME, FAMILY, EVERYTHING! WE HAVE TO GET THERE FAST!" Hackberry yelled. chapter 14 Hackberry flew as fast as the fastest skywing towards Secrets Island, worried about her mother. "you don't have to do that. I can teleport you there." Snowflake said. "but you'll lose your soul." Lyn says. "I'll be alright." she says. within a few seconds, they were at Secrets Island. "MOM! DAD! AUNT ILEX! UNCLE FIR!" Hackberry yells. "Hackberry!" says her mother, and she rushes towards her. "are you alright?" "yes Mom." Hackberry says and hugs her. "you need to leave the island. a crazy dragon named Grima is coming to kill us all." "its alright. we can take care of ourselves." she looks at Hackberrys winglet and Snowflake. "who are your friends? I'm Stiltgrass by the way." "and I'm Lettuce" said Hackberrys father "I'm Stormystar!" says Stormystar. "and he's prince Cloudburst, and she's Snowflake, and she's Dusk, and she's Lyndis, and she's Pura, and he's Longwing, and they are Arrowhead!" "nice to meet you all, I'm Ilex, Pods mom, you might know her?" says Hackberrys aunt. "oh, and this is Fir, my husband." "this isn't whats important! A EVIL DRAGON IS GOING TO DESTROY US ALL, UNLESS YOU DON'T HURRY!" Hackberry yells. chapter 15 "someone needs to stay here, and fight. that will be me, Snowflake, Dusk, and Arrowhead. the rest of you, head to Pyrrhia." Hackberry said "why do I have to do this." Dusk asks. "because no one has been paying enough attention to you. it your time to shine!" Hackberry says. "alright. but if I die, its your fault." she hissed. then she flew gracefully to a tree, and hung upside-down. "perfect. thats exactly where i was about to tell you to do. heres the plan." Hackberry said. she then told them the plan, and where she needs them to be, and what to do. "i hope this works." ''Hackberry thought chapter 16 Hackberry was soaring over the Island, and was surveying the egg shaped land. she spotted Icana and Grima, but no Heartfinder. "''I guess they're hiding him." she thought Hackberry dived down. "there you are!" Grima growled. "try to catch me!" Hackberry said in a cheery voice, and laughed. she flew towards the middle of the island, where a meadow was, and where Snowflake was waiting. "you again!" Grima hissed. he then dove through the meadow, which caused him to get tangled in some very tall grass, which seemed to have grown within seconds, and caused him to collapse. Icana tried, but flyed to a different part of the meadow, but met the same fate. Pura then flew down from the sky, bleeding. "I'm going to kill you Stormystar!" she yelled. then she cut Grima and Icana free, unleashing them to kill Hackberry and Snowflake. Hackberry grew more grass from the ground, and Snowflake entangled Pura with it. "''lets do this." ''thought Hackberry. chapter 17 Hackberry flew towards a tree, and Grima and Icana follow her. Dusk then spat venom in Grimas eyes, and gave Icana a scar on her eye using her tail. the two evil dragons roared in pain. Grima animused a leaf to heal his eyes, and Icana frostbreathed Dusks wing. "you'll pay for that." Hackberry said, and claws Icanas shoulder. "You'll pay for that!" says Icana, and leaps over her, and bite her tail at the weak part. "ow!" Hackberry yelped. "I told you you will pay." Icana said and spat venom. "but your never right." Hackberry said. "retreat!" Snowflake, Dusk, and Hackberry leave the Island. "why did we retreat." Dusk asked. "we weren't going to survive that." Hackberry replied. "makes sense." Dusk said chapter 18 Hackberry returned to Pyrrhia, and was hugging her winglet. "I'm so glad your safe." Cloudburst said. Hackberry gave him a suprised look. "I thought you thought I was a peasant" Hackberry said. "a lot of icewings are peasants, but i care about all of my subjects, rich and poor." he replied. "thats the nicest thing you ever said in the time we've known each other." Hackberry said. "Hackberry. did you find Heartfinder?" Arrowhead asked. "no. Grima must be hiding him." she said "oh" Arrowhead said, sadly. "we did figure out that Pura was evil though. never liked her anyway." Dusk said. "I'm just glad that no one died yet. at least not my friends." Hackberry said. "''at least, I hope so. is Heartfinder still alive?" '' Epilogue Peacemaker was almost asleep in a hut. He wasn't feeling well. "How are you feeling, honey?" Hope asked. "I still feel like crap," Peacemaker said. "Watch your profanity, son!" Hope said. Peacemaker yelped. His body slowly got larger and larger, un "I'm so sorry! whats happening to me?" Peacemaker asked, immediately stopping. then he glanced at his wings, and his rainbow scales were disappearing, and were being replaced by silver ones. he felt new scales embed under his wings. they were white. he felt a teardrop shaped scale appear on the corner of his eye. he felt an earring loop around his ear. but the biggest thing he felt was revenge. he was Darkstalker. he was then teleported to an Island, and was face to face with a another dragon. another dangerous dragon. another legend. "hello, I'm Grima, you are Darkstalker, right? lets destroy the world together" gallery here is the gallery, fanart is allowed, feel free to add pictures of your ocs in the story up here hackberry.png|hackberry, by pugley princecloudburst.png|cloudburst, by pugley Starreader.png|starreader, by pugley heartfinder(sword)(cloak).png|heartfinder, by pugley(yes, i know he looks like a cow) Icana.png|old image of icana, by pugley Leo the NightWing ref.png|Leo (Pokeball's OC) Princess Lyndis the SeaWing ref.png|Lyndis (Pokeball's OC) Grima the hybrid of all tribes.jpg|Grima (Pokeball's OC) Geb the MudWing ref.png|Geb (Pokeball's OC) Rinea the LeafWing - RainWing ref.png|Rinea (Pokeball's OC) the silver bracelets glow.png|old cover the start of a possible end.png|new cover BOOK 2!!! Storms Of Light Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Verypugley) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)